greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lantern Corps
History Origin The Sinestro Corps War The Black Lantern Corps began during the Sinestro Corps War, when the Sinestro Corps declared war on the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. Under the leadership of Sinestro, the Anti-Monitor, Superman-Prime, Cyborg Superman, and Parallax, the Sinestro Corps waged the most substantial battle of the Sinestro Corps War on the planet Earth, home to many of the superheroes that have thwarted the domination of it's members time and time again. With the war almost over the Green Lanterns were able to take down the Anti-Monitor by hurling Warworld with its Qwardian Power Battery into him. The combined power of the Corps was able to contain the resulting blast around the Anti-Monitor. This blast was not able to kill him, but substantially damaged him and shattered his armor. Enraged at the defeat the Sinestro Corps was suffering, Superman Prime hurled the Anti-Monitor's body into deep space. After drifting in space the Anti-Monitor's shriveled and substantially weakened physical form crash-landed on a dark, barren planet. After the damage suffered on Earth, the Anti-Monitor was unable to protect himself when the ground around him began to envelop him, forming the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Powers and Abilities Powers The Black Lantern Power Battery contains the body of the Anti-Monitor. It is not known whether the Anti-Monitor is still alive within the battery, however his power is the source of power for the Black Lantern Corps. The Black Lantern Power Rings that were sent out have the ability to re-animate the dead. These re-animated corpses make up the members of the Black Lantern Corps. Abilities *Resurrection: Upon being inducted into the Black Lantern Corps, dead people are restored to a fully functional state. Even if they keep the semblance of a dead, shambling corpse, Black Lantern members are resurrected with the same abilities and powers they had in life, and the same level of intelligence, though their mindset is warped by a deepening belief in death; *Energy Spectrum Assimilation: Upon killing individuals feeling strong emotions, the Black Lanterns can forcibly extract their hearts and siphon away their last feeling recharging the Central Battery on their home planet Oath :The Blackest Night falls from the skies. :The darkness grows as all light dies. :We crave your hearts and your demise. :By my black hand, the dead shall rise! Equipment *Book of the Black *Black Lantern Central Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Although no members of the Black Lantern Corps have yet emerged, DC Direct's Blackest Night series has revealed that Superman (Kal-L) and The Martian Manhunter will be Black Lanterns. Additionally, Ted Kord, Air Wave, Pantha and Maxwell Lord have all been mentioned as possible recruits. Recent solicitations for August list members of the Titans, such as Terra (presumably the first one), The Flying Graysons, Pa Kent. *The Anti-Monitor is the Founder of the Black Lantern Corps and Powers the Central Power Battery but is not an official member because it is kept prisoner inside the Central Power Battery as its energy source. *The Former Guardians of the Universe member, Scar, is a member of the Black Lantern Corps, and the official Guardian of the Black Lantern Corps. However unlike the Guardians of the Universe who are the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps, even with Scar's rank as Guardian, she is not the leader of the Black Lantern Corps; the leader is the Black Hand. Trivia *The first two members of the Black Lantern Corps were Superman (Kal-L) and The Martian Manhunter. *Later Confirmed Members of the Black Lantern Corps were Aquaman (Arthur Curry) and Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond). Symbol *The symbol on the Black Lantern Power Ring, is the same that was worn by the villain Black Hand, and he has been confirmed to be the Black Lantern Leader (Not their Guardian) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/black-lantern-corps/65-50743/ Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Teams